


Blood and Silver

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Ofinn Börn [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Alternate Universe, GFY, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 23:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16565564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: Red spills like blood from Vali's hands, Wanda's smile sharp and vicious as any wolf. Nari moves like light itself, Pietro laughing as he gathers their sister-brother to his chest.





	Blood and Silver

They were new-woven when they were hidden in Midgard, far from the wrath of the Allfather. Still learning each other and the world when they were left behind, feeling the wrench of their father being taken far from them. Aching and terrified and not knowing if they were abandoned or cast out or forgotten. Vulnerable when the monster that had already taken one brother found them, and offered them shelter and shiny baubles.

They do not understand when they are divided from each other, wrapped up in something - someones - strange and unfamiliar. Tangible tools to control them, to bind them, screaming minds that do not desire to be cages for them. Injured minds with cracks and rents they fill and bind together. Sharing what they can, and trying to reach each other again, to be as they were before.

Their cages are further caged, thick walls of stone and glass, watched by the monster to see what will happen. They watch the monster in turn, wrapping themselves about their cages, and promising safety and revenge. There will be no chains to hold them forever, no matter how foolish they were when the monster came to them.

Only when they are allowed together again, wrapped about each other as their cages - their humans, their allies, their willing tools - are, do they share more than knowing and healing and patience. Red spills like blood from Vali's hands, Wanda's smile sharp and vicious as any wolf. Nari moves like light itself, Pietro laughing as he gathers their sister-brother to his chest.

Walking between the shadows and the light, where all is grey and slippery, steady steps past doors that close in the monster's face, into silver-gold sunlight and rain.

Red wraps around them in a net of safety, hiding them like their father once hid them, from the eyes of the Allfather's Watcher, and from the electronic eyes of this world that will show the monster where they are.

_Where do we go from here?_

"We find those who left us to the mercy of the monster." Wanda's voice is sharp with the anger that Vali felt burning in her from the first. "All of them."

_Father would not have left us behind willingly._

"Then we find who took him from us." Pietro leans his shoulder against Wanda's where he's sitting next to her. "And we find where they took him, and we take him back."

_Then we burn the monster to ash._

"Yes." Wanda smiles, red twisting around her hands once more, reaching out to blend with the pale shining silver that slides over Pietro's skin for a moment before sinking beneath again. "Burn them all."


End file.
